A Red Riding Hood Pregnancy
by TeddyBee
Summary: Basically Red Riding Hood the movie with the chance of a baby Mikealson


Laying down on his bed, alone, images of the beautiful best friend he once loved clouded his mind as he closed his eyes; to him she possessed a inner flame that could never be met. She was so perfect and stunning; she took his breath away.

Looking down as he felt his cock growing semi-erect as he wondered if it was right to imagine his friend this way not clothed, skin pressed hard against his as his hips grinded hard against hers. Klaus was suddenly pulled back into realization when an odd thought came to mind, he hadn't masturbated in over a week. Which was extremely odd for him—he usually had to have one especially when Caroline was involved, usually he would always have to manage to squeeze a good hard session at least once a day. Shrugging, he pulled his shirt off over his head and unbuckled his belt before kicking off his pants then get rid of his boxer briefs and flinging them across the room.

As he took his semi-erect cock in, his hand and lightly stroked it, he closed his eyes, imaging when he taught her how to swim at first. Remembering what seemed like years ago thought it was yesterday, the way her hips involuntarily thrusted upwards to meet his as his tongue slipped into her mouth before he pulled away. Speeding up, his hand moved back and forth vigorously, planning his own interpretation of how his first time with the girl he loved, his Care bear, though he was only 18, he knew a hell of a lot.

Clink!, Clank!, Clink!, Clank!, Klaus' eyes shot open pausing for a moment as the sound of shoes clacking on the wooden floor boards came to a stop before he scrambled to hide the evidence of his little masturbation session. As the figure came into view as his aching erection was still in plain sight, pre-cum slowly making its way down his shaft.

"Ummm…." She said nonchalantly.

"I-I'm sorry" he said, as he tried to stand up only to find that she was stepping forward, Klaus' cock twitched involuntarily while his face grew red, in embarrassment. Caroline looked to have dressed ready for bed as she wore a tight white and black corset that hugged her tightly around the breasts, showing off her cleavage and her long bare legs "Care," Klaus inhaled with a gulp.

"Nik, you're big," she said distantly, setting her bag down on his nightstand. "I see that you never showed up at the waterhole, I thought you were hurt but…."

Klaus bit on his lip hard as the sweat beading on his forehead quickly became more noticeable. Praying, he wished his dick would soften, it was Caroline's fault, if she wasn't born so perfect and pretty. "I-I-I'm so sorry," he moaned, closing his eyes, unable to look at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, again this time raising his voice. Caroline looked at him abruptly as he said, "But that isn't going to change anything. I love you and this, is because of you, I can't control myself around you." He motioned at his rock like groin

"Well, I accept your apology" Klaus nodded vigorously. Then, completely side-tracking, she said, "I'm a virgin, Nik….I've never you…know."

"Erm…okay, to be honest, this will be my first to" said Klaus little by little, not seeing how afraid she was of what was to come next.

"And you're not afraid of not knowing what you're doing," Caroline continued "And I'd like it if you were my first. I don't want Mikael or anyone of his admirers taking it, I don't like it- that it's rushed, but we love each-other so…."

Klaus let out a ruff and throaty growl at her words, "I need you and I love you Nik" Klaus' cock hardened even more at those words, he growled ."Okay, I love you to, sweetheart"

" So, I haven't done this before but I've heard before from the waitresses at the bar that you do it till the women falls asleep and then you leave.," said Caroline as she removing her cardigan and shoes leaving her in lacy black and white corset and matching panties, leaving her breast in clear view and showing off her slim, pale, untouched skin. "Okay love but I'll still be here in the morning, to show the difference between sex and making love and if any guy even look at you in the wrong way tomorrow, it'll be the last you see of them" he whispered intimidatingly.

Caroline gulped hard, sitting there cautiously she looked up not knowing what to do.

Her eyes narrowed in pleasure as his lips were on hers, softly luring her to kiss him back. Opening her mouth and allowing his tongue in, gradually starting a war with it, she did just that. Nik was a pretty decent kisser, she recollected, who was she kidding he was amazing, much better than Matt, Stefan or Damon, as he spun them around and backed her onto the bed, positioning her down carefully. Later after a few more light kiss, he kissed her nose, making her rosiness even more conspicuous, before caressing his way down to her neck, where his mouth found her sweet spot, his tongue coating over it and directing a shock of desire down to her core, making her moan, in pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" He scarcely whispered into her ear, immediately stoping what he was doing.

"No, you did quite the um… opposite", Klaus was uplifted by the remark as he gently nipped her sweet spot on her neck, making her moan again, this time louder. He was honoured to have Caroline accept him but he was more proud of himself after all he had her moaning and screaming out his name and he even undressed her yet. Speaking of undressing, he thought to himself.

"We're really going to do this aren't we?," Caroline questioned bluntly, her eyes locking with Klaus'. "We don't have to, please don't feel obliged on my part, love."

Nodding she responded, "No, I want to….I want to be with you"

Feeling Klaus' hands sweeping over her shoulders, Caroline clutched his hips, pulling him flat against her, while her breasts pressed against his warm, muscular chest, his hardness burrowed between them, dirty thoughts entered Caroline's mind as she illustrated what she could with him.

His oversized length pressed against her stomach.

Moving his hands up slowly his fingers soon brushed the bottom of her breasts, continuing, he softly massaging her breast, kissing and nipping them between he gasps and cries of pleasure. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her tight stomach, letting him feel her smooth skin. "Nik, I know you delaying on my part."

Klaus placed lingering kisses over every piece of pale, pearly white skin he could find making her fidget and fiddle in hindrance before he finally indulged in her, sending pleasure racing through her body and liquid heat pooling in her pussy, her breathing erratic. "I am not delaying, love, in fact I am cherishing what I may never have again" After only having spent a few moments on her left breast, Klaus found his head being pushed down to her core and his beloved screaming at him to keep up the good work. "Nik….your defiantly having me again..."

Caroline face paled at what she had just said unsure if it was out of line or if he'd leave her but when Klaus smirked up at her face grew red and a blush spread across her cheeks. There was just something so disarming and incredibly sexy about him and at that moment she knew that she had made the right decision for him to be her first.

"Are you ready, sweetheart" Klaus caressed her cheek. Face flushed, Caroline nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips, for a couple of seconds, she felt like they were the only two in the world as the kiss lingered. As he lowered her onto the bed, making sure his eyes never lost hers, gripping her shoulders as his cock pushed against her outer labia. Pain spread across her face as he slowly entered her. "I can stop if it's too much, love, I don't want to hurt you." Her wetness felt enchanting against the tip of his cock, but he began to have regrets. she deserved more he thought she deserved to have her first time in a palace not his single bed that was old and uncomfortable. She didn't deserve to have her first time in a room that was so small whenever she stood up she hit her head on the roof and she certainly didn't deserve to have her first time in a small room where the cold was made inevitable and where she feared losing her toes to frost bite. So he had to stop and ask, "Do you really want our first time making love to be in my bedroom, love, It's small and freezing cold? Shouldn't it be a romantic setting not in a single bed, where either one of us could fall out at any moment?"

Hopping up and she groaned at the pain as slightly slid further into her, her eye-brows raised in surprise, placing her hand on his cheek saying, "Hey, Nik, it's perfect and I know that this isn't the most romantic of places but as long as you're here with me, it's perfect."

"I love you, sweetheart"

"I love you too, Nik, Now please just do it fast so that it doesn't hurt as much"

Cupping the creamy, cold, soft skin of her ass in his palm, he suddenly slammed into her, causing tears to rapidly roll down her cheeks. "Please don't cry, love, I can stop if you want" He hovered above her, still half in there unsure of what to do next.

"Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?"

"NO!, keep going Nik"

He felt her pussy grip him a glove and tried to draw him in more even though he was buried in her to the hilt, their bodies pressed all the way together.

She kissed him passionately and rolled her hips hard against his as he continually slammed into her, he eventually pulled away from their kiss to admire her smooth, pearl like breasts once more.

Turned on by the feel of her fluids running down his cock to his balls and inner thighs, he was thrown into an orgasm. Her heat burned his skin with pleasure as he moaned, sweat glimmering from both of their foreheads. As he looked down he saw his cock easing into her body over and over again, coming out glistening each and every time. His erratic thrust slowly began less and less erratic when his legs started to feel like they were going to collapse at any second so he staggered over and fell on the small space next to the love of his life, still buried deep inside her. Panting and gasping for air both lost in a world of pleasure. For a split second, she saw something in Klaus' eyes that frightened her before he got on his knees and gripping her hips tightly, digging his nails into her skin using his arms to support and allow her to move along with his frenzied thrusting. She was gasping, sobbing, and screaming in pain all at the same time, the sounds only echo's in his mind as he was driven wild, drawing in breath after breathe between his teeth.

He continued slamming into her, harder and faster. "Nik!" she screamed as she clutching the sheets for dear life, covering Klaus in even more cum.

As Caroline walls trembled beneath Klaus, her walls tightened around his cock, making his balls stiffen. When his eyes met hers, he saw the pain and discomfort he caused her but before he could apologise he emptied his load into her, shooting warm rivers of cum straight into her womb.

"Sweetheart, your strong, full of light and I love you, I have for a while now, I just haven't been able to tell you because I was a coward. I was scared of rejection and only now have I realised that you're not like them, you're not like Mikael or Esther, you're nice, kind and you're the girl I want to spend my future with love, I want to marry you and have a 1000 babies with you because I-I love you" He looked at her nervously. "Love?"

Caroline became motionless at those words, he just confessed to loving her and her eyes met his; a large smile spread across her face. She quietly replied, "A thousand, really?"

Klaus nodded, a grin on his face, showing of his signature dimples "This love we have is special and pure. I would like nothing more than the pleasure of calling you my wife, so what do you say?"

"I'm not sure, Nik…" Caroline whispered, biting her lip.

"Is it because we're only 18?" Nik questioned. Caroline nodded and Klaus assumed, "Well, it doesn't matter as long as I have you, love"

In response, she tenderly kissed him as their legs tangled under the old and dirty comforter and pulled it up to under their armpits.

Within minutes, they fell asleep which was not hard because their bodies moulded together perfectly.

Caroline POV:

Hearing the door open I quickly elbowed Nik to wake up. "Love?" He said. The door opened and no-one other than Rebekah came into view. You know I think Bekah might have the same level of embarrassment if not more than me.

"Oh Care I've been looking everywhere for you and-"

She came to a halt when she realized who was next to me.

"Nik?" she said, "What are you wearing or not wearing, I didn't know you to we're well together, literally. Caroline I have to tell you something and I need you to calm down."

"Oh him, he's just laying down, he's sick, has a temperature…..you know" I said with Klaus barely containing his laughter.

"Your sister" She says quickly "- the wolf, she's dead, just outside the town centre." Tears hastily rolling down her cheeks.

"Take me to her." I whispered

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
